The 50th Time
by EtheralGirl
Summary: A humorous story about Akefia and Atemu. How one saves the world and the other steals and brings Zorc back.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. I hope this makes some of you fangirls who want to hug all over this guy feel A LOT better. Uh...fanfics make me feel better, so, yay me! It made me feel better. I stopped crying. Hehe.**

A few years had passed in the dimension that Yugi and his friends lived in since Atemu went into the Underworld.

He got over that sad feeling. Maybe Yugi hadn't...

_Too bad, _Pharaoh Atemu thought.

He heard laughter from...somewhere. It was one of...OH NO! IT'S THAT EVIL BAKURA LAUGH!

_Oh no! What if he got into that dimension and then got into this dimension? Good Bakura, I suspect you! _Atemu thought to himself.

Actually, both sides of Bakura were arguing. They said too much about the Pharaoh, so the Underworld was...breaking apart? No one knew it. Oh, how the King of Thieves would be super extra mega awesomely excited!

"Stop saying things that excite me!" Akefia laughed.

This magical portal appeared out of..NOWHERE.

"WOAH MAN!" The Pharaoh landed on top of Mahad.

"Get off of me! What is th-" Mahad started after looking around.

"Fifteen year old freak." Mana said,"WAIT, did I just say that!"

"Idiot!" Mahad took away her spell book,"And for three weeks!"

"Hey!" Mana chased after Mahad, but he had already hid the copy of "The Book of the Dead" with one of his spells.

Ryou's father's, James Bakura, jaw dropped.

The Thief King tried to steal Atemu's father's dia diank.

"Get off of me, you- you- mere servant!" King Akumakanon (I think that's how you spell it..).

"I'm not a servant! And give me my dia diank!"

"That wasn't your's in the first place!"

"Aha, yes, it was too! I robbed your tomb!"

"You little MORON!"

"As I always say, Akefia's an idiot. Stealing means trouble." Atemu shook his head.

"Okay, now that we are all here together, who's the rightful pharaoh?" Mana asked, tilting her head to one side with one finger in the air.

Everybody stopped fighting and turned their staring gaze at her.

"What?" Mana looked a little taken aback.

Then Atemu started:"How did we get here?"

"Wait, aren't we in a different dimension?" Mahad asked.

"Where's Yugi?"

"You look like Akefia. Who are you?"

"Why are you dressed in those strange clothes?"

"Why do you speak in such a strange language?" - James Bakura.

"Why does Ryou have such pale skin? His other half is an Egyptian!"

"Yugi has pale skin!"

"What?"

"Nevermind!"

"Who the heck is Yugi?"

"Yugi is my friend!"

"The other half of I." Atemu replied.

"You said that wrong." Mana pointed her finger.

"Stop insulting me! I know it was wrong!" Atemu scolded Mana.

"Father, I do not know you." Atemu started on a different conversation.

"Wh-?" Akumakanon started.

"Lets review!" Atemu exclaimed.

"History lessons? Our lives? You are kidding me!" Priestess Isis said, unsure of whether this was a dream or reality.

"Thee." Thief King Bakura nodded his head.

"Umm.." Mana tilted her head.

"Time to review: One, please put your left foot ahead of your right foot when you are in my presence." Atemu started.

"Mine too!" Akumakanon followed his sentence.

"When did you get here?" Everyone said in unison, turning their heads towards Atemu's father.

"You haven't seen me?" Akumakanon tilted his head.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Mahad snapped his fingers.

James Bakura was staring in shock. How did these ancient Egyptians appear in his house? He needed some rest. He slowly went to his room.

Ryou Bakura got up from the circle of strange people to go help his father.

"This is strange." Priest Seto woke up, rubbing his temple.

"He's the one who bought the Millennium Ring so I could take control over my other half's body." Akefia pointed out,"And exist. Now I'm here. It was _destined_ to happen. Literally."

"Oh, hey, didn't know you were there!" Atemu exclaimed, looking over to where Seto was.

"SHADOW DUEL!" Akefia stood up.

"In the middle of this? Go steal something while everyone else, including me, figure what just happened and why we are here. Just don't do something stupid..." Atemu told him.

"Yeah, don't be a complete retard." Ryou was back from helping his father.

Akefia just growled and walked into the wall, his Ring breaking through it.

"Hey! Don't destroy my walls, retarded idiot!" Ryou ran towards it, finding that Akefia only made a temporary gap. He skidded to a stop.

"I think we should go to my other half's house. It would be plenty calmer. Akefia wouldn't know where to find us." Atemu started,"Actually, he would. Anyone have a cellphone?"

"Where did _you _get knowledge of the future?" Akumakanon asked his son.

"Haven't you been listening?"

"No."

"My other half exists here. Plus, three thousand years later I finally came to the Underworld. Totally. I thought you would know..."

"Oh. I think I'm just getting old..."

"We are all old." Everyone but Ryou said in unison.

"Yet somehow immortal?" Mana was a little bit confused.

"Well, it's DUH obvious!" Priest Seto pointed out.

"Yes, on to review!" Atemu started once again with a cheery voice.

"First, I was born, I went through my childhood which I did not rememb-"

"So this is all about _you?_ No fair!" Priest Seto exclaimed.

"Well I'm the Pharaoh!" Atemu pointed out.

"_Was _the Pharaoh. Ha!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Second, I had these duels and then...so yeah."

"And then what?" Mahad, Mana, Isis, Ryou, Karim, and Shada said in unison.

"I didn't know there were so many people here." Atemu looked around the circle of sitting people.

"What happened after that! ?" Ryou asked, eager to learn. He loved history.

"Well, I had this fight with Zorc- Wait, I mean, Akefia came along, and as you all know, the good guys _always_ win, even if it means sacrificing a soul to the shadow realm for a few episodes! Heh, maybe twenty...at the most. Mostly minor characters." Atemu said quickly.

"Wait, what?" Ryou was confused through the slurred words said by Atemu.

"I was sixteen when I sealed my own soul in the puzzle. Isn't that a coincidence!" Atemu giggled.

"Why...?" Ryou tilted his head.

"To save the world!"

"Not this again..." Mahad put his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"How many times have I saved the world? I lost count." Atemu looked up at the ceiling of the room.


End file.
